Culpa
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: No es como si realmente fuese su culpa, pero después de todo, él era el único que aun vivía y eso le daba la libertad de culparlo.


Titulo: Culpa.

Sumario: No es como si realmente fuese su culpa, pero después de todo, él era el único que aun vivía y eso le daba la libertad de culparlo.

Rango: M

Genero: tragedia/romance.

Disclaimer:Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto © es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna ©

"_Que cada quien cargue su culpa y no habrá culpables."_

_-o-_

Era para él bastante normal encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones, con adrenalina por las venas y el sudor empapando su cara bajo la mascara de porcelana, tenia lodo por todos lados incluso escurriéndose bajos los vendajes de sus dos costillas rotas. Se cabello a penas seguía cubierto por la bandana que solía usar con ese traje y podía sentir como algunos mechones algo sucios y ensangrentados se colaban por los bordes de la mascara y se pegaban a su rostro.

Miró a sus compañeros, ellos también permanecían en el mismo deplorable estado, y aunque no podía verles las caras, sabia que tenían la misma suciedad que la de él y las mismas inigualables ojeras de ya casi dos días sin dormir. Realmente ellos no tenían la necesidad de estar allí acompañándolo, ya se había dado la noticia, la guerra había terminado oficialmente y ellos, afortunadamente habían sobrevivido sin ningún daño permanente; sin embargo, el copy ninja aun tenia un asunto importante que arreglar y sus camaradas solo estaban allí como apoyo.

Volvió a girar la cabeza y se centro en su teniente, estaba tranquilo, con el temple afable que siempre solía tener, él mas que por solidaridad con su capitán, estaba allí por las mismísimas ordenes de la Hokague. Kakashi hubiese preferido mantenerlos a todos lo mas lejos posible, a salvo ya en Konoha junto a la mayoría de los shinobis sobrevivientes que ni idea se traían de lo que se desarrollaba en Valle del Fin, así se ahorraba la culpa si es que acaso uno de ellos llegaba a morir. Ya tenia suficiente con los cabeza hueca de sus alumnos.

_Naruto. Sasuke._

Solo esos idiotas era capaces de enzarzarse en un combate a muerte luego de la guerra, solo ellos eran tan tontos como para terminar matándose por orgullo o por honor. Siempre supo que esos mocosos del demonio le traerían problemas, e incluso, hubieron unas cuantas oportunidades en las que pensó en como acabaría todo, quién mataría a quién, cual de los dos moriría primero. De algo estuvo seguro, él los enterraría a ellos y no al revés. No se arrepentía de pensarlo, era algo bastante realista considerando su situación, Kakashi Hatake había enterrado a mas gente de la que uno pensaría, llevaba mas muertos encima que la mayoría de los shinobis y no necesariamente porque él los hubiese matado.

―¿Cómo crees que estén?―pregunto Mico rompiendo la formación y el silencio, acercándose a Lobo por su flanco derecho.

Kakashi lo analizo mas de la cuenta con el sharingan, estaba extrañamente bien, solo uno que otro corte y moretón, nada que la armadura anbu dejase ver, pero el conocía a su amigo lo bastante bien como para saber que la ligera ronquera de su voz no se debía solo a la naciente gripe y a la llovizna de la noche sino al golpe que anteriormente su traquea había recibido.

Pero Gai era fuerte, y por mas que Kakashi le insistió en dejarlo en la aldea, éste se lanzo tras él.

―¿Cómo van a estar?―ironizo Liebre acercándose por el otro flanco―. No preguntes pendejadas, Gai.

Hatake permaneció en silencio un segundo mientras analizaba su respuesta.

―Esto es extraoficial, puedes devolverte a Konoha cuando lo desees―contesto, no estaba para mediar ante el grupo y sencillamente no iba a responder esa pregunta.

Gemma chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, Kakashi lo escucho perfectamente, sus sentidos ya llevaban días alterados en lo que el mismo llamaba _modo-anbu_ pero sus amigos llamaban _modo-loco, _el peligris simplemente no le veía la diferencia, después de todo, se referían a lo mismo ¿no? Independientemente de que fuese a cualquier otro capitán, Lobo no era una deidad como muchos lo catalogaban.

―No es eso, sempai―ahora si tenia completo el chiste, allí estaba Gato. A penas se giro un poco para verlos por encima del hombro.

Kakashi entorno los ojos bajo la mascara y miro a sus subordinados dando una orden silenciosa de volver a la formación del perfecto triangulo equilátero, con Yamato en la punta, Lobo unos cuantos metros atrás y Gai y Gemma a la par. El capitán siempre en el medio como lo regían unas cuantas -por no decir todas- tácticas de un manual. Como si tenerlo en el centro minimizara el peligro, exponiendo a sus camaradas a su costa.

―Seamos realistas, Lobo―volvió a interrumpir Liebre―, hoy se nos van los tres.

_Tres._

El numero retumbaba en las paredes de su cráneo buscando la manera de salir. Por un momento había olvidado por completo que eran _tres_ los que se encontraban en ese improvisado campo de batalla._ Eran tres_ sus alumnos. _Eran tres_ los que se matarían entre si.

―Seamos positivos―intento comentar Gai con el entusiasmo mas fingido que Kakashi escucho en toda su vida. Hasta la bestia verde de Konoha no podía ignorar la realidad.

El Héroe.

El Vengador.

Y justo en el medio estaba ella. Con sus perfectas orbes esmeraldas y sus manos de ángel. Eso era lo que mas le estaba pegando. Su corazón se estrujaba cuando pensaba en ella, cuando recordaba la ultima noche que compartieron juntos en su habitación. Se despidió de ella de la mejor manera posible, le confeso su mas intimo pensamiento y salio de su cama feliz, ella no le correspondía, pero lo aceptaba y lo iba a esperar.

La misión casi suicida había terminado de la mejor forma posible, pero el copy ninja no volvió luego de eso. Lady Tsunade decidió devolverlo al servicio indefinido con su escuadra anbu hasta que terminara la guerra, y así fue. En todo ese tiempo no la vio, pero siempre la pensó. Tenia las mayores esperanzas en que ella aun lo pensara, no importaba si solo era por sexo, pero que lo recodara. Hizo tantos planes para su reencuentro. Pero no estaba en sus planes ir tras sus alumnos que se mataban en valle del fin, nunca espero ver la lastimera mirada miel de la mandamás dándole una orden silenciosa.

_Tráelos a salvo. Tráela a salvo._

Y eso era lo que él mas quería. Era tan egoísta y desconsiderado, estaba deseando con todas su fuerzas encontrarla viva. Sabia que por lo menos uno solo de los tres sobreviviría y, era tan anti-humano, monstruoso y repugnante pero él solo deseaba que fuese ella la única viva. Los demás podían matarse si lo querían, pero ella no podía morir, era lo único que tenia y si Sakura se iba de este mundo...

―Diez minutos para interceptar en el punto alfa―anuncio Mico.

Kakashi sintió una ráfaga de aire frio acompañada de mucha estática recorrerle el cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que la _llovizna_ leve que se acababa transformar en una _tormenta_ no había sido por métodos naturales.

―Kakashi-sempai, recuerde, no es su culpa.

―Yo...―pero las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua.

_Solo quiero que ella este bien._

La pasta de sangre y tierra que le escurría desde la frente se estaba regando por toda su cara y se le metía en los ojos, ardía tanto y no ayudaba en nada a las lagrimas que ya brotaban sin ningún reparo. Continuo a gatas en el piso mirando su reflejo en el pozo de agua que empezaba a formarse. Ni por uno minuto se le paso por la mente levantarse o intentar cubrirse de las atentas miradas de varios shinobis y la de su maestra a por lo menos unos treinta metros de distancia.

Abrió la boca en busca de aire pero lo único que pudo fue sollozar como un perro herido y cubrirse la boca intentando acallarlo, se trago el lodo y la sangre. Volvió a mirar a su lado derecho. Ino tenia las manos en la cara, y a pocos metros de ella yacía Hinata en el suelo con su maltrecho equipo auxiliándola. Su maestra ya no estaba en su campo de visión, tampoco Shizune, y los pocos ninjas/amigos que pudo reconocer estaban a una distancia prudencial, o en shock o heridos.

¿Ella no estaba herida o si?

No, solo algo maltratada, la pared de madera había llevado la mayor parte del golpe, a ella solo se le habían asestado unas cuantas espinas. Continuo llorando en silencio en el suelo. No intento levantarse porque se sentía fuera de si,confusa, adolorida, y quebrada. En su mente solo se repetía de manera perfecta la secuencia de imágenes anteriores a la explosión.

El viento soplando muy fuerte, los vellos de su nuca erizándose. Oh dios, el agua, llovía tanto, parecían caer pequeños rayos que caían tan rápido, tan fuerte, quemaban al solo rozar con su piel; pero a ella no le habían importado, había saltado encima de esas rocas sueltas y se había interpuesto en medio de los dos, poniendo las manos en los hombros de sus amigos e intentando separarlos. Solo podía recordar vividamente la cara de Sasuke, consumida por la ira, con los ojos sangrando y desorbitados. Ambos no parecían haberse percatado siquiera de la presencia de la pelirrosa, pero luego Naruto la empujo con gentileza separándola de la arena de batalla que ambos empezaban a formar.

―_Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, Sakura-chan._

―_Si, Sakura, el dobe y yo solo jugaremos un poco. Apartate._

Eso no estaba en sus planes, y aunque su chacra ya había mermado lo intento, se acerco de nuevo a ellos pero el chacra de ambos la repelió lanzándola a metros de distancia. Ella no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que ambos empezaron con la ronda de taijutsu hasta que pudo volar las defensas de chacra y entrometerse entre los dos de nuevo, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes, devolviéndolos, hasta lograr separarlos de nuevo. Ya para ese momento la garganta le ardia y sus piernas parecían gelatina, pero estaba tranquila, porque ambos se miraban desde extremos opuestos y se mantenían en silencio. Su calma llego solo hasta el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto arremetieron contra si, chidori con rasengan; y ella corrió hacia ellos.

―_¡No!_

El grito le quemo la garganta, pero ella no pudo escucharse a si misma, todo había caído en un silencio tan espectral, ya no escuchaba la lluvia caer, tampoco escuchaba sus pasos en el lodo, el chidori no chirriaba y el rasengan ya no soplaba. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía ver a los dos ataques aproximarse entre ellos, cortando el viento, llamándose entre si como dos viejos amigos que ansían reencontrase y fundirse mutuamente. Y ella parecía ser tan lenta, cada paso que daba costaba un mundo, cada respiro que tomaba alargaba la distancia, y cada lagrima que lloraba parecía encerrarla mas, en una prisión de agua, donde se ahogaba lentamente, donde estaba segura que moriría con ellos.

Ya le faltaba poco, ya podía percibir el olor a muerte en el aire; y entonces sucedió, todo comenzó a correr con normalidad mientras los ataques chocaban y Naruto y Sasuke se mataban entre si. El anbu la tacleo por su lado izquierdo y la lanzo tan fuerte al suelo, estrellando su cabeza contra la tierra, provocando que viera pequeños focos de luz que ella quiso atribuir al golpe y no a la explosión. Entonces sus oídos empezaron a pitar tan fuerte y ella cerro los ojos intentando desaparecer, intentando bloquear la enorme pared de madera que se desbarataba en astillas frente a ellos, y retirar el peso del cuerpo que yacía sobre ella. De allí en adelante su consciencia empezaba a abandonarla, y mientras caía en su letargo, Sakura deseaba fervientemente que la abandonara para siempre.

―No. Que vengan a buscar los cuerpos de una vez.

La voz de Tsunade sonó tan cerca, como si estuviera susurrándolo solo para la pelirrosa.

Algo en su cabeza hizo clic y de repente sus piernas tenían la fuerza que necesitaban, su garganta ya no dolía y su cabeza se había anclado y por fin estaba fija pudiendo procesar información. Se levanto y corrió desesperadamente al enorme cráter del que sobresalía la cabellera rubia de su maestra y algunas mascaras anbu. Con mas gracia y agilidad de la que debería tener, esquivo a los ninjas que intentaron detenerla y de un solo salto llego al enorme hueco aterrizando frente a la rubia que era flaqueada por unos enmascarados, y como si fuese algún tipo de código con los dolientes, la rubia poso una mano en el hombro de Sakura. Su tacto se sentía tan cálido, casi que quemaba, Sakura sabia que Tsunade-sama no era la caliente, sino ella, que estaba fría, tan fría como un cadáver.

_Como ellos._

El par de ojos ámbar la miro intensamente, pidiendo algún tipo de perdón. Perdón que la chica no iba a darle, no era su culpa. Ambas dieron la vuelta y salieron del enorme boquete. Los brazos de Tusnade la rodeaban mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, sollozos que ahora no eran contenidos y lagrimas que se rehacían cada vez mas grandes. La presión de su pecho volvía y la fuerza que hacia unos instantes sintió se le escurría por la punta de los dedos, dolía tanto, que deseo morir, que la mataran allí mismo. Ya no quedaba nadie en el mundo y ella no quería quedarse sola en el.

Pero entonces lo recordó, y por encima del hombro de la mandamás lo vio a lo lejos, mirándola a través de esos huecos vacíos de la mascara de porcelana.

En un instante se había soltado de los brazos de la mujer y empezó a aproximarse a él, primer lento, sin sentir las piernas, pero luego estaba corriendo hacia él sin importarle la atónita mirada de por lo menos ocho anbus a su alrededor. Se estrello contra el, empujándolo con una fuerza descomunal que no debía tener y haciéndolo caer fácilmente al suelo. Era extraño que no prestara resistencia, que se dejara patear fácilmente por ella y que a penas pudiera levantarse luego de que ella le diera un minuto.

―Eres un maldito―escupió con rabia.

Los músculos de su cuello empezaron a tensarse y la vena de su sien palpitaba mas fuerte.

El peso de muchos ojos recayó sobre ella mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el copy ninja se levantara con pesadez. Incluso así, maltrecho y lleno de astillas podía ser tan intimidate. Llevaba meses sin verlo y parecía ser mas alto, mas fornido. Sakura lo daba por muerto, pero volver a ver su presencia en esta situación no la alegraba en lo absoluto. La ojiverde hiper-ventilo intentando tragarse sus palabras y verlo directamente a la mascara. Pero no podía, no podía dirigirle una mirada larga y concreta porque él le hacia doler el corazón, verlo de pie allí campante, irguiendo su imponente uniforme de capitán le daba tanta rabia, le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia perdida, de los hermanos a los que acababa de perder; hermanos que perdió por su culpa, porque él la detuvo, porque en este instante ella no estaría sufriendo tanto si hubiese muerto con ellos. Él le devolvió a una vida que ella no quería sin ellos. Y dolía, dolía tanto.

―¡Eres un maldito bastardo!―grito de nuevo, pero su voz ya no sonaba tan firme como antes, el timbre agudo empezaba a quebrarse―¡Es tu maldita culpa!―y arremetió de nuevo contra él lanzando sus peligrosos golpes de taijutsu. Golpes que el Hatake nunca evito, que recibió como un hombre, incluso aquel que le dio en el rostro y empezó a resquebrajar su mascara.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas del rostro, firme, aislándose de los murmullos curiosos de los presentes. El repentino revelamiento de Kakashi Hatake como capitán ANBU no era nada comparado con el rabioso señalamiento de su única alumna hacia él.

―¡Sakura!―se escuchaba la voz de Tusnade. Pero sus palabras sonaban tan lejanas, no penetraban en la burbuja invisible de la pelirrosa y Kakashi, y Sakura no iba a dejar que entraran, eso era entre ella y el único sobreviviente de su roto equipo siete.

Y Kakashi no decía nada, solo permanecía allí mirándola, esperando el próximo ataque. Por solo un instante, Sakura juro haber visto un grano de alivio en sus ojos bicolores. Su corazón se contrajo mas aun si era eso posible para luego expandirse y volver a liberar esa inmensa cantidad de ira irracional por sus venas quemando cada centímetro de su cuerpo

―¡Es tu culpa!―repitió en otro grito que le desgarro la garganta. Entonces empezó a acercarse mas a él, cada paso mas doloroso al anterior―¡¿Por qué no te mueres tu?!

―Sakura, por favor―su voz era apenas un murmullo, y dudosamente alguien mas podría oírla.

―¡No!―pero ella no podía dejarlo hablar, porque su voz ronca de agotamiento, sus ojos caídos y su rostro sucio y ojeroso era solo un disparador mas―.Tu me prometiste que todo volvería a ser igual, que nada pasaría ¡y fallaste!

En su mente, como flashes, pasaban cada escena una a una, tan familiar a lo que acababa de ocurrir. El primer enfrentamiento de sus amigos, años atrás cuando ambos eran unos niños apenas, cuando el Chidori y el Rasengan eran tan sorprendentes el uno para el otro, en ese momento estuvieron a punto de estrellarse y él había estado allí para detenerlos. Ese dia le prometio a la pequeña bolita rosa que todo volvería a ser igual, y ella le creyó, porque él era un adulto y confiaba su vida en él. Porque en ese entonces lo quería tanto como ahora.

―Y dijiste que nos protegerías, aunque te costara la vida pero lo harías―continuo recordando la primera misión, el puente, la niebla, Sasuke, Naruto...―.Y me has vuelto a fallar

La visión de la pelirrosa ya empezaba a nublarse por las lagrimas, pero sus brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo y su vista ahora fija en el lodo y en la tierra le facilitaban la tarea, era mejor si no lo veía.

―Lo se...―ella no necesitaba mas, pero de pronto, su tembloroso cuerpo fue cubierto en el cálido abrazo de Kakashi.

Y aunque estaba sucio y maltratado, no olía al capitán Lobo, aun olía a Kakashi-sensei. A su hermoso Kakashi. Olía como cada noche, y eso fue lo que la hizo sentir peor.

Comenzó a darle débiles puños en el pecho con la esperanza de que la soltara, que la dejara allí mismo sola para retorcerse en su miseria, porque mientras mas tiempo pasaran juntos, mas le hacia daño a ella, entonces se percato otra vez de su insipiente egoísmo, también se hacia daño a el mismo. Porque ella solo estaba molesta, entonces lo ataco a el, lanzando mas muertos a su espalda, cargando mas peso a la cruz que Kakashi llevaba hace quien sabe cuantos años. Las palabras de la pelirrosa bien podían ser olvidadas o bien podía ser grabadas a fuego en la memoria del copy ninja, ahora ella había inscrito dos fantasmas mas a la larga lista de perdidas para Kakashi, porque él solía ser así, solía dejar que los muertos hurgaran en sus heridas abriéndolas mas. No lo hizo con intención, pero es que estaba tan molesta.

Aun en el abrazo del peliplata miro hacia arriba encontradose con la mirada bicolor del que mas de una vez había sido su amante, su ojo negro parecida glaseado con una capa cristalina y aguada, mientas que el rojo giraba lentamente, queriendo llorar sangre, guardando ese momento para siempre en su memoria. Ella volvió a sollozar, si Kakashi quería llorar que lo hiciera, Sakura sabia por experiencia que una simple lagrima podía representar un alivio enorme, uno igual de grande que el hecho de culpar.

―Perdón.

Ella correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, llorando aun mas duro sobre su pecho.

Ella solo estaba molesta. No es como si realmente fuese su culpa, pero después de todo, él era el único que aun vivía y eso le daba la libertad de culparlo.

_-o-_

_Si se leyeron 'Suturas' Talvez puedan ver este fic como algún tipo de continuación, más no es necesario que lo consideren así. Fueron dos ideas diferentes en dos tiempos diferentes. En aquel inicia la guerra y en este se termina._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
